1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine to get a bill conveniently inserted only by using one hand of a customer as a bill input inlet door is kept open for a predetermined time duration and to fall down after the consumer pushes up a bill input inlet door, thereby providing a bill input inlet for a convenient use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an opening and closing structure of a bill input inlet of an automatic canned product vending machine, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a bill input inlet (11) disposed at a predetermined position of the front cabinet (10), a bill discriminating apparatus (30) embedded inside of the front cabinet (10) at a same height level for discriminating the authenticity of a bill induced through the bill input inlet (11) and for storing the bill and a movable bill input inlet door (20) hinged at the upper side of the bill input inlet (11) for opening and closing the bill input inlet (11).
The bill discriminating apparatus (30) includes a bill guiding groove (31) disposed at an identical height with the bill input inlet (11) for getting a bill (a) conveniently drawn-in, and a bill inducing inlet (32) connected to a bill guiding area (31) for getting a bill (a) rolled in.
Therefore, in order to get the bill to be input through the bill inducing inlet (32) of the bill discriminating apparatus (30), the bill is flattened and drawn into the bill inducing inlet (32) through the bill guiding area (31) after the bill input inlet door (20) is swung up and opened.
However, in case one hand of a customer is occupied with an umbrella or other parcels, it is difficult to flatten a bill and to insert a bill through the bill input inlet (11) and the bill guiding area (31) to the bill inducing inlet (32) with the bill input inlet door (20) lifted open.